


Note di pianoforte

by Shinxer



Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic), The Aristocats (1970)
Genre: Disney Movies, Gen, The Aristocats (1970) References
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxer/pseuds/Shinxer
Summary: Bizet si cimenta con il pianoforte.FF ispirata alla celebre scena degli Aristogatti, dove Bizet suona il pianoforte e Minù intona "scale e arpeggi"





	Note di pianoforte

* la ff partecipa al Cowt8  
* Week 5  
* Prompt: Gatti  
* parole: 372

 

Bizet si accomodò al piano, sollevandosi sulle zampe posteriori. Poggiò le anteriori sui tasti bianchi e neri, premendoli in sequenza. Quella melodia era facile; niente a che vedere con gli spartiti dell’opera che suonava Madame nel tempo libero. Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter dare una sbirciata a quelle note, ma temeva di non esserne all’altezza. Ogni volta che osservava la proprietaria suonare, si sentiva tanto infimo e inadatto: come poteva sperare di diventare un gatto musicista, se la sua preparazione era tanto scolastica?  
Scoccò una occhiata a Minù, intenta al solito a lisciarsi il pelo. Sorella vanitosa! Ci teneva tanto a farsi attendere? Proprio come una prima gatta. Peccato avesse soltanto tre mesi, proprio come lui e Matisse.   
Sbuffò, arricciando la punta del naso. Beh, se Minù si prendeva tanto tempo per sé stessa, poteva fare altrettanto, no? Prese a sgranchirsi le dita di tutte e quattro le zampe.  
La gattina gli rivolse una occhiata di sufficienza:  
«Io sono pronta, maestro!»  
Quelle parole bastarono per farlo scattare: Bizet schiacciò in sequenza tutti i tasti, facendo scivolare le zampe verso sinistra.   
«Mamma! Guarda che mi ha fatto!»  
Sogghignò sotto le vibrisse. La coda della sorellina era rimasta schiacciata dai martelletti ed aveva assunto una orrida sfumatura a saetta. Il pelo si era raggrinzito, formando fastidiosi nodi difficili da districare.  
«Spia, spiona!» sussurrò, mentre la madre accorreva immediatamente e si accomodava sulla vicina poltrona.  
«Buono Bizet.» Duchessa si acciambellò sui cuscini di velluto blu, mimando una fusa delicata «Suvvia caro, per favore, accomodati e suonami la tua bella canzoncina.»  
Come poteva resistere ad una richiesta tanto garbata? Sua madre era così aristocratica nei modi di fare, nella compostezza. La voce, inoltre, conteneva una sfumatura delicata e melodiosa, a cui era impossibile dire di no.  
«Sì, mamma!¬» sussurrò, prendendo a premere i tasti con attenzione. Lasciò che la musica corresse libera nella stanza, mentre gli occhi azzurri non si staccavano dai tasti.   
Eppure, dentro di sé, la sua immaginazione correva libera sulle note. Sarebbe migliorato al piano, giorno dopo giorno, fino a raggiungere il livello di Madame.  
Come lei, come l’artista da cui prendeva il nome e come i ritratti di Mozart e di Beethoven che, appesi alle vicine pareti, gli regalavano sguardi orgogliosi ed ammirati.


End file.
